xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 14)
Series 14 of The X Factor premiered on September 2, 2017 on ITV. This is the first series to be sponsored by Just Eat after being sponsored by TalkTalk for nearly eight years. Production Prior to the Series 13 final, Louis Walsh revealed that he had signed on to be a judge for a further two years. It has also been reported that Sharon Osbourne will be returning. Nicole Scherzinger also hinted on her Instagram page that she may return to the judging panel although in March 2017 it was reported that she may not be returning in order to focus on her music career. However, a month later it was reported that both she and Sharon Osbourne would be returning along with Simon Cowell meaning that the panel would be the same from the previous year for the third time, the first in 2004-06, and the second in 2008-10. On January 19, 2017, it was announced that ITV had decided to scrap aftershow The Xtra Factor. Rylan Clark-Neal announced on Twitter that he would not be returning to do it for a second year, seemingly confirming that it had indeed been cancelled. A week later, it was confirmed that Dermot O'Leary would be returning to host the show for its 14th year, marking his tenth year as a presenter. In June 2017, it was revealed that the judging panel will remain the same as Series 13. On June 23, 2017 it was revealed that Nicole Scherzinger wouldn't be able to make the first day of Manchester auditions due to prior commitments and as such was replaced with Britain's Got Talent judge Alesha Dixon for the first day of the auditions, with Scherzinger returning for the rest of the auditions. Dixon also stood in for Osbourne at the Edinburgh auditions five days later due to the latter having a long-standing back injury. Twists/Changes Age limit: The minimum age limit was reduced to 14 years old. This previously happened in 2007, 2008, 2011 and 2014. Auditions: '''Simon confirmed during the filming of bootcamp that the auditionees would be allowed to perform original songs. This previously happened during Series 9. There are more audition episodes than previous series. '''Boot Camp: This year, boot camp returned in front of a live audience. The "Wall of Songs", which was introduced in Series 13, also made a return. Six Chair Challenge: In a change to previous years where each judge critiqued each other's category together, the judges faced their category alone on the sidelines while the other judges sat at the judges' table offering their critique. Live Shows: '''There will be six weeks of live shows instead of the usual ten. Additionally, acts will be sent home on both Saturday and Sunday, as "tedious" Saturday nights received lower viewing figures than Sunday. Simon officially confirmed the reduction in live shows in late August 2017. Two categories will perform on the Saturday and the other two will perform on Sunday. '''Theme Weeks: '''In August 2017, it was reported that the theme jukebox twist that was introduced in Series 13 had been scrapped. '''Wildcards: On October 18, the ITV Press Center confirmed that following this segment the public would get to vote for a wildcard for each category from the remaining contestants who did not make it to the live shows and that their first performance would be in the second week of the live shows. No Sing-Off: In a change to previous years, for the first four weeks there will be no sing-off with the act from each category that has polled the lowest votes being automatically eliminated on Saturday and Sunday. Finalists Selection process Auditions See: List of auditionees (Series 14) Although initially reported that returnees would be banned, Anthony Russell, who previously auditioned in 2007, returned to audition; he later withdrew from competing. Other returnees included Aidan Martin who first auditioned in 2007 and made it to Bootcamp, Tracy Leanne Jefford who first auditioned in 2006, making it to Bootcamp, and Nicole Simpson who reached bootcamp in 2011; she withdrew before the Six Chair Challenge took place. Bootcamp See: Bootcamp (Series 14) This took place from July 21 to 23 at the SSE Arena, Wembley in front of a live audience. After everyone had performed it was also revealed that Simon Cowell would be mentoring the Groups, Nicole Scherzinger would be mentoring the Overs and Louis Walsh would be mentoring the Boys. Six Chair Challenge See: Six Chair Challenge (Series 14) This took place from July 26 to 28 at the SSE Arena, Wembley. *Although put through to Judges' Houses, it was confirmed that Anthony Russell had withdrawn due to "personal reasons". His replacement was announced as Sam Black, who was originally eliminated during Bootcamp Judges' Houses See: Judges' Houses (series 14) Filming for judges' houses took place in late August and early/mid September. On October 18, the ITV Press Center confirmed that there would be a choice of four wildcards, selected from the three finalists from each category who did not originally make it to the live shows. It was also announced that the public would get to vote for each wildcard and that their first performance would be in the second week of the live shows. Anthony Russell was originally selected for Judges' Houses as part of the Boys category mentored by Louis Walsh, but dropped out due to "personal reasons". Soon after, his replacement was announced as Sam Black, who had originally been eliminated at Bootcamp. Live Shows Results Summary Ratings Criticism and controversies Trivia * This is the second time in its run that the show has premiered in September rather than August as its first series premiered in September 2004. Category:Series Category:The X Factor (UK) Category:Series 14